Link enters Gensokyo
by aLx7
Summary: A story set after the events of Twilight Princess. Link embarks on an adventure on the land of Gensokyo.
1. Prologue

It was a normal day in the land of Hyrule. Three months had passed since Midna went back to her own kingdom in the Twilight Realm and had broken the Mirror of Twilight. Everything was at peace in the world for the time being.

"I wonder if she's doing all right..." Link, the Hero of Twilight, was helping with the chores around Hyrule Castle.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" A feminine voice asked gently. It was Zelda, Princess of Hyrule.

After the Twilight incident ended, Link visited Hyrule Castle regularly to help Zelda in anything she needed, or just to visit. At times of peace, there was hardly any fighting to be done, so even though he was glad everything went back to normal, he was admittedly bored. And he missed Midna.

"Remember that breaking the Mirror was Midna's choice to prevent any other catastrophe from happening in this world. Don't be appalled, I'm sure she's happy right now." Zelda tried to comfort Link. And Link knew that she was right, even though that didn't stop him from worrying.

Link sometimes took the place of some of the guards to keep watch of the castle and its surroundings. Nothing really interesting happened in his watch.

He also continued to work at the stable in Ordona, helping Fado out with the goats.

"You're looking as distracted as always." Ilia, his closest friend, was always keeping him company in the village. "Is it because of your friend that left the country?" Ilia asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Y-yeah…" Link replied, a little embarrassed.

Ilia gave him a gentle smile. "But, she's happy where she is, isn't she?" Link looked back at her, thoughtful. "If you left this village, I of course would be sad, but…if leaving this place was something that could make you happier, I wouldn't stop you."

"Well – Link chuckles – I don't plan on leaving this village anytime soon…or this land." Link smiles back at Ilia. She blushes a little.

"I see…" Ilia responds.

One night, when Link was keeping guard of the Southern Gate of the Castle Town, something caught his attention. It was a sound, something that he never heard before, like some sort of vacuum. He looked around the area, a little concerned. He didn't think anyone was planning to attack him, but he was still on edge.

Then, right in front of him, a gap slowly opened, as if space itself was being ripped apart. Countless eyes were looking right at him through it. Link stared right into it, baffled and ready to fight whatever was to come out of it. He couldn't help but notice, ribbons etched on the sides of the hole, as if someone sewed it. "What on earth is this… - he readied his sword - I must admit I'm a little rusty, but this is kind of exciting." Link thought to himself.

Suddenly, a gloved hand holding a fan slowly came out of the gap. Then, a voice was heard…

"Come,' hero'..."


	2. Yukari, the gap youkai

Link, with sword in hand, approaches the strange portal. He enters it and...

"UwaaAAAHHGH!" He seems to be falling through an endless vortex full of the eyes he saw from outside. "Dang it! What the he-" He suddenly stops in midair. Someone is right in front of him, also appearing to be floating. A blonde lady with a long, white and purple dress, with a parasol in hand and a curious hat. Yukari Yakumo, the gap youkai herself, was watching him suspiciously.

"You are…Link, right? Are you a hero?" Yukari asked. Link was trying to pull himself together. "Well, yes. I guess so…" Link seemed nervous, not knowing what was going on or who was she and how did she know his name, also a bit embarrassed he had to call himself a hero.

Yukari kept staring at him, as if she was analyzing him somehow. Link was now really nervous and asked: "I'm sorry, is something wrong…? B-but, more importantly, what is this place? Is this another world, like the Twilight Realm? Why did you want to bring me here? And who are you?"

Link suddenly asked a lot of questions, but Yukari didn't seem bothered by it. Her face was suddenly shining, as if she finished examining a rare treasure: "How very interesting! - she expressed – You seem to have a mysterious power inside of you, but is different from any magic I've seen before!"

Link thought to himself she was definitely ignoring him, but then, she said: "Call me Yukari."

"Well… one question answered is better than none" – he thought. "Hm, nice to…meet you, Lady Yukari."

"Oh my – Yukari expressed – your formalities flatter me, dear". Link smiled a bit, still processing the situation. "And if you're wondering where you are - Yukari continued – this is a dimension of sorts under my control." Link was in awe, she was definitely not a normal person.

"So…you control an entire dimension!?" Link couldn't help but be alarmed. He couldn't keep his guard down, even if she seemed nice enough, he didn't know what kind of things she could do to him. He couldn´t imagine how much power someone that can control a dimension could have.

"Now, now; no need to panic, I don't plan on fighting you." Yukari said. "If I really wanted to dispose of you, I would've done it already~" Yukari affirmed, with sort of a smug expression.

Hearing this, Link, suddenly feeling bold and completely forgetting he could be in the presence of a God-like entity, retorted: "What makes you think you could defeat me so easily?" Immediately after, Link seemed to regret saying that, but still held his sword, firmly, not wanting to show weakness.

Yukari's eyes widened, and felt a strange power flowing in the air. It's not easy to surprise her, but this was a rare occasion. This was, as she said before, an unknown magic to her. But, wanting to compose herself, continued speaking: "Well, well… you're quite brave, aren't you?" Yukari expressed in a gentler tone. Link was kinda shocked at her calm reaction, but also relieved.

"Don't worry; I'm not as mean as you think." Yukari began walking away from Link and opened a portal like the one he saw before. Link saw it opening, as it slowly revealed a dark forest inside of it. "How about you visit our world?" Yukari asked.

"`Our` world?" Link questioned, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the thought of more people like her. "You mean, there's an entire world of beings in the same league as you?" Link tried to remain calm.

"Well, something like that, not really – Yukari mumbled a bit – the powers may vary…" Without any warning, Yukari appeared right behind Link. "I know you have a lot of questions, but – Yukari kept talking while slowly shoving Link to the portal – I want to see your capabilities!"

"W-wait! Stop!" Link exclaimed, while being pushed by Yukari. "Good luck, Link!" Yukari told him right after he entered the portal. "Waaait—Uwaaagh! Not agaaain!" Link was found falling once again through the same kind of tunnel, and, to his surprise, he landed safely on the middle of the shadowy forest he saw before.

Link looked around him, confused and puzzled. "What…what am I supposed to do? Is this some sort of trial of the Goddesses?" Link stood up. "No, I have a feeling this is different. That lady and those weird powers, and this being another world entirely…" Link tried to think rationally what it all means, but he couldn't come up with anything.

"I might as well start exploring…just sitting here isn't gonna do anything.

Link began walking aimlessly through the thick forest, wondering what Yukari wanted exactly. "How did she know I was a hero…how much does she know about me?" Link wondered. "My capabilities—like, my fighting capabilities? Do I have to defeat some kind of monster?" He began thinking what kind of vicious creature he had to fight in this unknown world.

"Hey" A voice, seemingly that of a little girl, exclaimed suddenly in the dark. "Are you lost?"

 **Good evening. I'm the author of that you just read. I don't exactly know how people do this, so I just put my comments on bold letters so you don't get confused. This is my first story. Anything you want to say about it is welcome, be it a complaint or even praise (lol) I wanna see your thoughts. I'm also not a native English speaker, so if there's a grammar error, feel free to point it out please!**


	3. Gensokyo's newcomer

"Huh!?" Link was startled, and looked for the owner of the voice. "Who are you?"

Link started walking forwards: "Show yourself." He said, determined. Just as he demanded, the mysterious person showed before him. It was a little girl in a black dress and a red ribbon on her head. It was Rumia, a youkai of darkness.

Link was stunned. "Wait, you're just a girl…" He said, lowering his sword. "For a second I thought I was in trouble." He took a deep breath and asked her: "Are you a resident from this world?" Link couldn't help but think what he was asking was redundant, but he wanted to make sure for the sliver of a chance someone was in the same situation as him.

"Hmm?" Rumia expressed, confused, and seeming to ignore Link's question. "But, you ARE in trouble, mister." Link's eyes widened and took a step back. He realized he couldn't be fooled by appearances. "What do you mean?" Link asked, preparing for the worst.

"Y'know, a single human all by himself in this dark forest where youkai dwell… - Rumia continued – that's asking for trouble. But, you're wearing funny clothes…are you really a magician? Or maybe a youkai?"

"Youkai?" Link asked bewildered. "I've never heard that term before."

"Huh? You don't even know what a youkai is? You're kinda dumb, aren't you?" Rumia expressed mockingly. Link felt a little frustrated, but tried to not fall prey to her taunting.

"I'm a human but, you're not one, are you?" Link asked. "Ohh, you're really a human?~" Rumia was joyous. "Then I guess I can eat you!" Rumia suddenly flew up to the sky and shot a sphere of light to Link's position at high speed.

"Whoaaa-!" Link rolled out of the way, almost hit by the explosion it left behind. "That was close." He stood up. "I guess we can't resolve this peacefully." Link said while staring at Rumia who was floating in mid-air. "You catch on quick~ - Rumia said.

Without a chance to catch his breath, she started shooting a barrage of lights at him. "This is too much!" Link ran as fast as he could. He tried to block one of the shots with his sword but, much to his dismay, it broke in half. "Dammit! If only I had the Master Sword… I don't even have my shield!" He was cornered, Rumia caught up to him with ease.

"What…what do I do now?" Link thought to himself. He was in serious trouble; he only had a simple sword at his disposal, not even a shield to defend himself. And now he was unarmed, about to meet his end at the hands of such a bizarre threat. "Why would you want to eat me? If you're not a real girl, then what are you?" Link asked desperate.

"I'm a youkai – Rumia responded – oh, but, you don't know what that is, right? Then, I guess you could say I'm a monster~!" Rumia dashed right at Link. He tried escaping once more, but then, in that instant, he heard another voice:

"Spirit Sign –Fantasy Seal-!" Right after, big spheres of light of various colors fly after Rumia. "Kyaahh!" Rumia is blasted by all of them, and is lying on the ground. "What on earth?! Another one?" Link was covering his eyes because of the bright explosion.

"You okay?" A nonchalant voice asked him. A girl of medium stature with a red and white dress. It was Reimu Hakurei, a shrine maiden from that place. "You shouldn't go alone at night. Didn't I warn the village countless times?" Reimu seemed annoyed. Link was kinda surprised at the easygoing attitude she was displaying right after what she did. "Thanks…you really saved my skin." Link said.

"Don't worry about it." Reimu answered. "C'mon, let's get you back to the village."

"Well, actually – Link retorted – I don't belong here."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Reimu asked, confused.

"It's hard to explain but…I'm from another world. I live in a country called Hyrule." Link explained.

"Tch, could it be Yukari's doing…?" Reimu thought to herself. "Well, I guess you can stay in the shrine for a bit, at least until we know how to return you to your world." Reimu told him.

"Thanks…I'm assuming I can trust you?" Link said, still feeling concerned, even if she just saved his life.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't get too attached." Reimu stated. Link felt a little shaken from Reimu's cold response, but didn't pay it much importance.

"We better get going, then."


	4. The Shrine Maiden

Link and Reimu walked across the forest until they reached a clearing. There, Link started talking:

"So, who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My name's Reimu Hakurei. And you?"

"I'm Link."

"That's quite the simple name you got there, Link." A small sweat drop formed on his face. Link started asking: "Just what was that back there? Was that girl really a monster?"

"You could say that. I suppose you don't know what youkai are?" Asked Reimu.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"It's a little complicated, then…I'll tell you more when we reach the shrine."

Link was a little scared to ask, but did it anyway: "Why did you save me?"

"'Cause it's my job" Reimu answered without hesitating. Link didn't quite understand what she meant.

"Your job? So, you're a guardian of this place?"

"Ehh…I don't really like to take it so seriously…" Reimu said. "But, yes, sort of."

On the horizon, a small residence could be seen. "There it is." Reimu pointed out. "That's my shrine."

Link observed it for a moment. "Nice place."

"Heh. Thanks." Reimu replied. "Let's enter before we get some more unwanted visitors…" Link gulped feeling kinda guilty.

"O-oh, I wasn't talking about you. Please don't take it the wrong way." Reimu affirmed, unaware that she was actually concerned of leaving a bad impression.

Link chuckled. "It's okay. Sorry for the inconvenience. Excuse me…" Link entered the shrine and Reimu quickly followed. It was just like a house, except the design was different from any he'd seen.

"Please wait here." It was a living room of sorts. Having said that, she left for the kitchen. Link sat down on a little pillow lying on the ground and began analyzing his surroundings. He found weird that most of the shrine seemed to be made of wood.

Reimu came back holding a tray with two cups. She left them on a small table just in the center of the room.

"Tea?" Reimu asked Link.

"Ah, thank you." Link responded, taking a sip from one of the cups…when he suddenly spitted it out immediately.

"Pfffffttt-AH! This isn't poison is it!?" Link exclaimed all worked up.

"*Sigh*…You already entered my house, don't you think it's a little late to be cautious? " Reimu expressed with a face of disbelief. "'I'd never contaminate the tea with poison in the first place."

Link felt really ashamed of himself. "I-I'm really sorry! Don't know what came over me. I was almost eaten today so, y'know…"

"I don't think that can correlate to poisoned tea, but it's fine. You don't get used to Gensokyo in a single night." Reimu said.

"Gensokyo? Is that the name of this place?" Link asked.

"Yeah. I suppose I could explain some stuff to you." Reimu put her cup on the table and began explaining.

"What you just saw was known as a youkai. An apparition that stalks humans and causes them all sorts of trouble. It's my job to exterminate them."

"Exterminate? But, that girl back there didn't look like she was…dead."

"Well, yes. We normally have a spell card duel to make things fair for everyone."

Link stared at her, dumbfounded.

"That means, that we don't go all out. It would be way too messy if that happened."

"So you use magic…I should've known that's what it was from the start, since I met that weird lady."

"Weird lady?"

"What was her name again…Yukari?"

Reimu frowned: "So it REALLY was her doing. That Yukari, always doing what she pleases."

"Ehm, so you know each other?" Link asked.

"Oh, well, something like that." Reimu put her hand on her chin. "The thing is, she only appears whenever she wants. Most of the time she's hibernating."

Link found this comical. "What is she, a bear?" He thought.

"I hope you're not in much of a hurry to leave." Reimu said in a direct manner.

"W-well, I know everyone's okay back in Hyrule, even if it pains me to make them worry…" Link thought about his friends and wondered how Zelda and Ilia were taking his sudden disappearance.

Reimu looked outside. "It's almost dawn. We better get some sleep."

"Are you letting me sleep here?" Link asked, doubtful.

"Well, you're already here." Reimu answered kinda coldly. "You can stay in one of the empty rooms."

"Oh…okay. Thanks." Link said. "'I don't know what to make of this girl. She was nice enough to let me stay, though.'" Link thought.

"Let's see if we can sort something out later."


End file.
